Stress Balls, Fancy Tuna and a Baby Bump
by InnocentSorrow3795
Summary: What happens when Haruhi's pregnant and poor Tamaki has to deal with the consquences? TamaXHaru, Oneshot, dedicated to Kerrilea.


**Haha, my first one shot. **

**This one's decicated to _Kerrilea_**** for winning the competition type of thing in a way for telling me Kyouya's brother's names. Haha I finally finished it.**

**I want to thank and hug my beta reader _Emberwillow14_ for proof reading it. She's totally cool and I wanna hug her. =D**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

*****

* * *

**

***

"Tamaki! I'm going to kill you if you don't do something NOW!" Haruhi screamed, her eyes glued to the television screen.

"Wait honey, I'm making something now!" Tamaki shouted as he prepared fancy tuna in the kitchen. He was frantically running around trying to find the plates and forks. He was tired. If his wife hadn't shouted loud enough to wake the neighbors, he probably would have fallen asleep on the floor.

"Well hurry up!" Haruhi shouted as she made the T.V louder.

Tamaki felt like he was going to cry. "Well it's not my fault, so calm down!"

Tamaki felt the room grow colder. Mushrooms started growing in the corner and he felt like it was Halloween. Cold sweat started to grow down his spine and the hair on his neck rose up. The image of Nekozawa and Belzeneff popped up in Tamaki's mind.

"You say it's not your fault?" Haruhi said evilly and slowly. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She boomed. "If you weren't so god damned sexy, I would have never done it with you and become like this," she gestured to her eight and a half month baby bump. She looked like a sick zombie, the top half of her body huge and poking out everywhere. She cursed at the fact she couldn't see her toes.

"So you admit that I'm sexy?" Tamaki smiled, completely forgetting about the situation at hand.

"Get me that fancy tuna!"

"Ha...hai." Tamaki said as he walked into the living room where his wife was going crazy and he passed her the plate full of fancy tuna. They had been living alone, away from Tamaki's rich influence. They wanted to raise the baby a commoner's way first, then integrate the child into the rich world so that the child have a better understanding of the world as a whole. And Tamaki wanted to live how his wife had lived in the past.

On days other than this, they would actually be quite happy about their child. Two years ago when they finished university, Tamaki had proposed to Haruhi after their graduation. Getting married to Tamaki, the only heir to the Souh Empire, had to be hell for Haruhi, as the press was always looking for her. After getting married, they went to a small island with a small city just off the coast of Japan.

Haruhi ate the fancy tuna like a five year old, when suddenly she dropped her plate. Tamaki had just sat down when her eyes popped out of her head.

"I think my water just broke," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry...WHAT?" Tamaki bolted off of the couch. Haruhi nodded.

"But I thought you weren't due for another two weeks!" Tamaki exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Tamaki, if I had the answer for everything I wouldn't be here right now." She started screaming in pain.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki said, waving his hands around. Haruhi screamed louder in agony.

Tamaki ran to her side and grabbed his phone of the table. Holding her hand, he dialed for the ambulance.

"Hello, I would like the ambulance. Okay; yup." Tamaki nodded on the phone.

"What...did...they...say?" Haruhi managed to say between gasps.

"They put me on hold." Tamaki said innocently.

Haruhi growled at her husband and snatched the phone from him. "HEY, I'M PREGNANT RIGHT NOW AND MY WATER BROKE! Take me off hold and send me an ambulance!" She screamed into the phone. Tamaki felt himself freeze in place by fear. He never thought that his cute little small wife would turn out to be like this. He scratched his head and decided that it was because of the hormones that his wife was producing.

Sighing he patted his wife's back. "Are they coming?"

She nodded while taking deep breaths. She was going through the breathing exercises she was taught when she went to woman's yoga. Tamaki started breathing with her, as if he was pregnant as well, when Haruhi whacked him across the head.

"Ow." Tamaki said, rubbing the back of his head.

Haruhi looked at him. "Pack....some...clothes." She said, breathing heavily.

After ten minutes, an ambulance pulled up into their driveway and two paramedics knocked on the door. Tamaki bolted out of their bedroom with a bag and raced to the front door.

"Where is she?"asked a woman as she walked in with a huge medical bag. The other woman nodded at Tamaki as he left the door open and she pulled in a wheelchair.

"She's on the couch," Tamaki said.

The two paramedics went to Haruhi and asked her a few questions. After doing some medical things Tamaki couldn't decipher because of the stress, the paramedics helped Haruhi up on her two feet and sat her down on the wheelchair.

"We're taking her to the hospital. Follow us in your car," the woman said. Tamaki nodded and followed the paramedics out. When he was sure that Haruhi was going to be okay and they had left, he ran inside, grabbed everything he thought Haruhi would need, and turned off all the lights, leaving the kitchen light on only. Locking the front door, he started his black volvo when he remembered Kyouya gave him something telling him she might need it when she was delivering.

Running back inside, he grabbed it out of his top drawer in his office: a stress ball. Locking all the doors again, he jumped in his car and skidded out of the driveway. Like a maniac, he over took anyone who was driving too slow and took all the shortcuts. Finally reaching the hospital, he quickly parked his car and ran inside.

Standing in the middle of crying and screaming women, Tamaki stared at everything around him. Nurses where running around, trying to tend to everyone's needs and fathers-to-be were holding their wife's hands. Snapping out of his daze, he looked for Haruhi, who was being wheeled in. She wasn't wearing her pink dress that she was wearing earlier, but a hospital gown instead. Tamaki ran to her side.

"Hold my AHHHH!!" She screamed in pain. Tamaki jumped up and grabbed her hand, while the other was holding the stress ball and squeezing it. Kyouya was right. The stress ball was needed but not for Haruhi.

"It's okay Haruhi," he said, trying to calm her down but failing.

"It's coming," she said, tears forming around her eyes.

"WHAT? Nurse!" Tamaki screamed. A nurse came running to their side.

"Yes?" She asked. Tamaki pointed to his wife.

"It's coming," he said. The nurse's eyes widened and she grabbed her wheelchair. She turned to the doctor who just walked in.

"Doctor, this one's ready," she said. The doctor nodded.

"Bring her in." Tamaki followed the nurse into the delivering room. Another nurse gave Tamaki a pair of gloves and a hospital gown. Wearing it on top of his clothes and putting on his gloves, Tamaki came to Haruhi's side as she was hoisted up to the delivering bed.

"Okay, I believe you are her husband?" The doctor said putting on his gloves after washing his hands thoroughly.

"Yes," Tamaki said.

"Well you're going to help me today. Support you wife and I'll call you when I need you," he said, smiling. Tamaki started taking deep breaths and went to Haruhi, who was screaming by then.

"Come on Haruhi, you can do this," he said holding her hand.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Okay, when I count to three, push, okay?" The doctor said. Haruhi nodded.

Tamaki held her hand with both of his. "One...two...three PUSH!" The doctor said. Haruhi pushed with all her might.

"That's good. Push harder," the doctor commanded.

Haruhi lifted up from her bed and pushed harder.

"You're doing great," Tamaki said. A nurse wiped Haruhi's forehead.

"Come on. Two more and we're done," the doctor said.

Haruhi pushed again and slumped down back onto the bed. She breathed heavily and Tamaki smiled.

"Come on, one last time." Tamaki said. Haruhi nodded and pushed again, this time screaming as she did. Slumping back down on her bed, they all heard the sweet cry of their child.

"Mr. Souh, come here now," the doctor said as he smiled.

Tamaki nervously let go of Haruhi's hand and went to the doctor. He was holding the baby with the umbilical cord still attached.

"Could you please cut it, for your daughter?" The doctor said.

Tamaki's face glowed as he held the clippers and cut it off. Wrapping it around a towel, the doctor passed the baby slowly towards Tamaki. Gently holding his daughter, tears rolled down his face as he walked to his wife. Haruhi smiled as he passed the baby to Haruhi. Tamaki bent down to Haruhi's level and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's a girl," she said, tears rolling down her face as well.

"What should we name her?" He asked.

After thinking for some time, Haruhi came up with the perfect name. "Anne - Sophie."

Tamaki stared at his wife with shocked eyes. "Are you sure?"

Haruhi nodded and smiled. "I love you."

Tamaki smiled back. "I love you too."

They both looked at Anne - Sophie. Their daughter.

***

* * *

***

**Yay, that was cool. Now do me a favor, click that pretty little green button down below. You know you want to.**

**InnocentSorrow. =P**


End file.
